In a client-server computing paradigm, components (e.g., application components) can be efficiently maintained (e.g., stored, processed) at a server (e.g., a server device) on a server side of a network while the server may provide access to the components and their output on an as-needed basis to clients (e.g., client devices) where they may be as efficiently maintained. The components can be, for example, user interface components, stand-alone applications, etc. In this computing paradigm, a client application running on a client, such as a personal computer, can be configured to interface with and request certain components from a server within a server farm. The client application can send commands and requests to the server, while the server can execute the commands and return the requested components to the client. Although this computing paradigm can be implemented to efficiently use the relatively large resources of the server for computationally expensive operations related to the components while preserving the relatively limited computing of the client for less intensive processing (e.g., display, execution), round-trip request/response cycles between the client and the server can significantly impact performance at the client. Specifically, multiple request/response cycles between the client and server may need to be performed to retrieve several different components that are related to one another. In this scenario, processing of the components at the client may be delayed as the request/response cycles between the client and server are being performed, and the computing resources of the client may be underutilized.